


Snuggling

by Phobicrhyme



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Headcanon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobicrhyme/pseuds/Phobicrhyme
Summary: Back when Dick first became Robin, there were times where he just wanted to be a kid, and Bruce was happy to oblige. This is just a bunch of headcanons about how they would chill out sometimes after patrol/ how Dick would cope with being Robin too.





	Snuggling

No matter how much he fought crime and went to extravagant galas, Dick was still a nine year old boy. And no matter how much brooding or combat training he did, Bruce was still a twenty-six year old man. When they weren’t training in the Batcave or on patrol in the dingy streets of Gotham, they would usually spend a lot of time together (as father and son).

Typically, after returning from patrol at night, Bruce and Dick would hop out of the Batmobile, do their last checks, before stripping off their costumes and taking a thorough shower before sitting down in front of an old or bad movie (sometimes both) as a way of winding down after a night out. Every so often, Alfred would go around Wayne Manor making sure everything was in place, and come across Dick and Bruce snuggled up on the sofa in the living room. Bruce would be in the centre of the sofa with his arm around Dick, who would be leant up against him with both of their faces in the general direction of the television, not even having stayed awake for the first fifteen minutes. They usually shared a blanket; if not, Alfred would wrap them up if they had done their usual job of dozing off.

Bruce would then wake up a couple hours later with the menu screen playing way too loudly, and gently carry Dick to bed with the blanket tucked around him. This meant Dick slowly accumulated a blanket collection in his room – not that he minded at all. Alfred always managed to comment on the lack of blankets in the living room while giving Dick one of his many signature looks.

On the nights they decided they were too tired to watch a movie, they’d have a mug of hot cocoa and make their way to their rooms while Dick happily chattered on about something he had discovered earlier that day. Dick always managed to go to bed safe and happy, which was always on Bruce’s mind whenever they parted ways at night. But, even if Dick had felt happy earlier in the evening, there were occasions where Dick would have nightmares about his parents and what happened to them (and sometimes about some things he had seen on patrol, but he wouldn’t let Bruce know that). On these nights, he would quietly make his way to Bruce’s room, and explain to Bruce that he was scared and upset while gently sobbing. Bruce would always then willingly wrap Dick in a big, warm bear hug, while Dick’s tiny arms did the same to Bruce. They would sit together in silence, hugging until either Dick felt better or one of them fell asleep, and they would therefore end up snuggling until it was time for them to get up the next day. Dick, of course, vastly preferred this to going back to his own bedroom, and secretly Bruce preferred it too. He was able to give Dick a childhood which he never got, with a few extra bits on the side.

As Dick got older, he began to come to Bruce’s room less and less, even though their movie nights continued. Bruce began to miss the smaller moments with Dick dearly, and Dick did miss them too, just not as much. At seventeen, Dick finally left being Robin and moved to become Nightwing and pursue his career as a Police Officer in Blüdhaven, occasionally dropping in the for a job now and again or even just to say “Hi” to Bruce, Alfred and the ever-expanding Batfamily. After Dick left, Bruce became more and more stern as time went on. Although he had once been twenty-six and pretty easy going considering his line of work, at thirty-four years old and taking in a new Robin, he knew he couldn’t have the same type of relationship with Jason or anyone else as he’d had with Dick Grayson. But even now sometimes, Bruce and Dick managed to sneak in a movie night with just the two of them, relishing an experience that couldn’t be recreated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second work (the first in this fandom), please be gentle and comment what you think. Thanks, <3 you


End file.
